Dias de soledad
by yuky16
Summary: YUKY16 bella es dejada por Edward, y los vulturis la quieren en su ejercito mandan a su mejor soldado y este no quiere que ella sufra, pero laurden la muerde. ¿Qué pasara cuando los Cullen vean a Bella por tv pero como cantante?
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Donde quiera que estés, pensare en ti como ahora y para siempre. Se que aunque estemos lejos seremos una sola persona un solo pensamiento, dices que te alejas, pero no te das cuenta que sigues junto a mi.

Seremos un solo corazón un solo sentimiento por ese gran amor que nos une toda una vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: mucho gusto, a todos los amantes de crepúsculo. Quiero decirles a todos que este es mi primer fic recién he comenzado a escribir, pero ya hace un año y medio que leo en fanfiction, ya era tiempo de publicar esta historia al igual que otras mas este será el primer capitulo que publique en fanfiction y quiero agradecer a los lectores.**

**&**

**DIAS DE SOLEDAD**

**CORAZON MUERTO**

**&**

**BELLA POV**

Era tarde aproximadamente las ocho, ya había pasado horas desde que volví del instituto, todo era como siempre, Charlie trabaja ya muchas mas horas que antes debido que aun no se resuelven aquellos asesinatos de la primavera pasada, pero yo sabia que aquello no fueron asesinatos sino fue el aquelarre de James que se alimentaba de sangre yo se lo que son, son **vampiros.**

Me encontraba echada en mi cama y ya era tarde había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla que me atacaba hace unos meses desde que _el _me dejo.

**Flashback **

_Sus ojos helados se derretían mientras me miraba y el oro se convertía en líquido fundido mientras me miraba que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobre cogedora._

_-No hagas nado desesperado o estúpido- me ordeno ahora sin mostrarse distante- ¿entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Asentí sin fuerzas._

_Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante._

_-Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto. Te necesita y has de cuidar por el._

_-Lo hare- murmure._

_El parecía relajarse pero, solo un poco._

_-Te hare una promesa a cambio-dijo-te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresare ni volverá a hacerte todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. "será como si nunca hubiese existido." _

**Fin del Flashback**

Pero claro no podía retomar mi vida sin _él. _No sabia que hacer ahora solo me queda ese horrible recuerdo el cual se convirtió en una pesadilla, me dolía todo el cuerpo, el alma. Ya no era la misma Bella hasta ahora me cuesta pronunciar su nombre y el mismo recuerdo de _él. _No se que sentiré cuando alguien me hable de _él._ Lo que mas me dolió fue cuando me dijo "**será como si nunca hubiese existido", **pero eso seria imposible tanto como para mí que para _él_. Ahora yo no me importa nada si él no esta aquí, no me importa mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi alma, solo quisiera que el dolor se fuera, tanto como el sufrimiento que me causo. A veces quisiera desaparecer y no haber existido para tener este dolor conmigo.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que_ él _se fue con su familia y me dejo aquí con mi dolor. Tanto daño me había causado que no me importaba nada ni mi aspecto físico, solo me importaba que el dolor se fuera. Solo se que esto fue mi culpa y solo mía.

-Era hora de hacer la cena de Charlie- me dije a mi misma. Mi vida se había vuelto monótona ya no me gustaba leer, ver televisión o hacer cualquier actividad que me recuerde a _él_. Mis amigos ya no me hablan pero creo que se dieron cuenta que no me importaba nada ni ellos ni yo, la única ayuda y apoyo que tenia era de Ángela y Ben.

Hice lo de siempre antes de preparar la comida me fui a bañar, me desnude y deje que el agua caliente tocara mi cuerpo, cuando termine me envolví con una toalla y salí de el baño, en ese momento sentí que alguien me observaba pero no le preste mucha atención me cambie y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla negro, cafarena lila, zapatillas, etc.

Baje a hacer la comida antes de que llegara Charlie ya eran las siete me puse a hacer la cena. Al terminar empecé a tararear una canción y luego me puse a cantar.

Quizás bastaba respirar,

Sólo respirar muy lento

Recuperar cada latido en mí

y no tiene sentido ahora que no estás,

Ahora dónde estás,

porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aún

diciembre ya llegó,

no estás aquí yo te esperaré hasta el fin.

Cuando termine escuche que el auto de Charlie se estacionaba delante de la cochera, cuando entro me saludo con su típica sonrisa. Al terminar la cena leve los platos al lavadero las enjuague y de repente.

-Bella -dijo Charlie –e decidido enviarte a Phoenix.

-No pienso ir-deje -y eso tú muy bien lo sabes papá.

-Hija yo no soporto estar aquí y verte sufrir- dijo, parecía que no me dejaría de otra- por eso quiero que vallas con tu madre.

-Papa si yo voy Phoenix tendré que comenzar de nueve en el instituto- dije tratando de sacarle razón a sus palabras.

- Bella, hija tu eres muy inteligente y se que podrás ponerte al día ahí –dijo

-no papa solo me falta un poco para terminar-dije, no tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo- me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches Bella-dijo Charlie con un bostezo.

-buenas noches papa-dije y subí las escaleras donde estaba mi cuarto, para que comience de nuevo mis pesadillos de las buenas noches.

**Quiero decirles a todos que en el próximo capi aparecerán los vulturies y espero que escriban reviews por favor es lo único que me apoya para seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
